


Ticking Timebomb

by theClosetPoet7



Series: The Moon Needs the Sun [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theClosetPoet7/pseuds/theClosetPoet7
Summary: His grip on her hand is tight, and his eyes on her own are too straightforward. Tifa is sure he knows what's going on within her heart. Of course he knows. [Set After Sephiroth's Defeat in the Original Game]





	Ticking Timebomb

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own FF7
> 
> Rating: M, of course, so after writing East of Midgar, a certain scene in there tempted me to expound on it. So here it is. ;)

The scent of burning flesh fills her nostrils. Tifa takes a deep breath and tries to hold it in as they pass through the ashes and debris around them. Her hands are still shaking, the sight of what was once Midgar shattering something inside her. It nearly brings her to tears, nearly renders her weak on her knees, especially when she sees the incinerated bodies nearby, the outlines of human remains; men, women, children..._children_. She almost wants to run away from it all, to shield herself from the death surrounding her. But, running would be denying this tragedy, denying the lives that were lost. So she summons forth the courage she had been harboring before the final fight. The fact that they're living at all is one she should be grateful for.

But, she can't help but allow painful memories to flood into her head.

Nibelheim burning down.

Her father's bloody chest.

Jessie, Wedge and Biggs perishing under Sector 7's plate.

Aerith's shaking lips when Sephiroth's sword sliced through her.

And Cloud, falling… always falling.

Cloud.

Cloud.

"Tifa?"

His hand is on hers, Mako-enhanced eyes scrutinizing her out of concern for she had suddenly stopped walking, absentmindedly focusing her attention on a big block of concrete ten feet away from where she stood.

Barret waits meters ahead while he observes them, always the big papa bear. And though his face is a picture of pure rage, she knows that his heart is aching as well. Even when he curses under his breath.

Midgar was their home.

It is then when she realizes exactly where she's standing. The neon lights of Seventh Heaven's sign flashes stubbornly, though a few leads are broken. She almost smiles with relief and runs over, hastily opening the door with hope flickering in her heart only to find the sun's light shining mockingly on dust covered floors; broken chairs littering the establishment, shards of glass gathering over the shelves she had once judiciously kept neat and clean.

Wait, this isn't right.

She blinks and the illusion suddenly vanishes. Tifa sighs sadly when she realizes that she had just imagined seeing Seventh Heaven. She bends down to pick the sign off the floor. "Seven Seas". The nautical theme stands out to her this time. It was a restaurant, one that wasn't exempt from all the destruction around them.

She hears him call out to her yet stays rooted in her spot, holding the tears at bay, trying with all her might to not be seen crying.

She had been feeling like this ever since their party disbanded; when the rest of their friends decided to return home. It was just her, Barret and Cloud again. And because all the excitement, fear, and adrenaline had been flushed from her system the moment her last fist had landed on Sephiroth, Tifa could not help but mourn over the loss they've suffered since it all began.

Her heart had always been kept locked away from the others. She never wanted them to see her waver like this. Now, with the realization of the consequences of their past actions, and the grief upon having Midgar perish because of it; because of the sins of the terrorist group she was a part of, she just couldn't hold it together.

His hand settles on her shoulder then.

"Tifa."

His voice acts as an anchor to keep her in the present, to keep her here, with _him_, before she disappears along with the ghosts of the past inhabitants of the broken city. She can't stop herself anymore, so she launches herself into his arms, shaking as she finally lets her tears fall.

Barret rests against the door while he lets her empty all her tears.

He watches as she cracks in front of them.

.

.

.

Cloud holds onto her hand after that. And as they continue to navigate their way through all the rubble, Tifa shyly accepts the comfort. A merchant on a run down jeep tells them that there is a refugee camp nearby.

"It's about seventeen miles to the North."

She tries not to dwell too much on the fact that his eyes looked dead as he tells them that they've got lots of room; noting the subtlety of his implication that there are only a few survivors.

Her childhood friend's grip tightens around her own as they bid the kind stranger goodbye, reassuring her that everything is going to be alright. She glances straight ahead, squinting her eyes while she looks towards the direction they were pointed to. Though ashes fall around, the brightness of the sun bears down harshly over all of them and she begrudgingly wishes for a cold shower right now. It had been so long since she's been given the time to cleanse her body of the dirt and grime that comes with combat.

She used to be conscious about this fact when they first started their adventures. As time went on and she had been able to trade giggles with Aerith, the flower girl's opinion had been one that erased any insecurities she had.

_"If you think you smell, Tifa, then I gotta be honest, those men stink even more."_

Their laughter echoes on in her head, reminding her that even though Aerith is no longer with them, she had left them precious memories with her. That, is another thing to be grateful for. A hint of a smile comes to her face.

"Finally."

"Hm?"

Cloud has halted his steps and now stands to her right as he observes her gently.

"You haven't smiled in a while."

She wants to point out that neither has he, but decides against it.

"I suppose I haven't. There's nothing to smile about right now."

"You're right. This isn't like you though."

It would probably irritate someone else for this kind of thing to be pointed out, but this is Cloud Strife here. This is her man. She blushes a deep red at the thought. Did she just say _her_ man? Could she even claim him as such? Their actions the night before their battle at the Northern Crater had been magical. And if she was being honest, it probably meant so much more to her.

_"I think I'll meet her there."_

He had almost died, yet when he had snapped out of it, his first thoughts were about meeting Aerith again. It wasn't that she was jealous or anything. Or perhaps she was. She would be lying if she said that seeing them connect in that way never sprung forth this feeling of loneliness inside her; as if she wasn't part of that light conversation they were having.

Even if she truly loved Aerith with all her heart.

Perhaps Cloud loved her as well?

In a way a lover would?

In the way he marked her as his own that night? He had been so eager, so passionate, so attentive to her needs.

So...

She blushes again.

It had been amazing.

Still, she doesn't know what it all means anyway.

She drowns those thoughts away and starts to smile again. She knows that he can read her face without asking further but is sure that he won't push if it seemed like she doesn't want to talk about it.

He must've decided on letting go of the fact that she had just faked her smile.

"What am I like then?"

It's his turn to look flustered. Tifa wonders if it's his boyish charm coming out but she finds it cute when he puts a hand to his chin and gives a far-off look.

"You're strong, and optimistic. You're everyone's strength, Tifa."

She hums in reply, eyes also drifting away out of bashfulness.

"Don't worry."

Her attention goes back to the world's hero.

Her hero.

"I'll be here to remind you of who you are."

Her hand is in his again, and he doesn't say anything else before he resumes their trek. Barret has been calling out to them for a while now.

She doesn't know what to say to that. He had her heart racing with that proclamation.

* * *

"Shinra?"

"Yes."

The concierge smiles kindly while he guides them around the hotel. Like the merchant had said, they had a lot of rooms available; though the once grand building has been modified to suit refugees who have come from nearby; food packages and a soup kitchen had been set up to cater to everyone's needs. As it turns out, most of the donations came from the Shinra Company.

It baffles her because she swears that they were always up to no good. Then again, being presented with the possibility of the world ending can make people reconsider. Even Reeve had changed his mind before all this.

Barret huffs at the news and crosses his arms in front of him. It is already late into the night, and they have been walking for nearly twenty hours before they finally arrived here. She recognizes that look on his face. He isn't planning to stay.

Cloud must have seen the defeated slump of her shoulders because he doesn't hesitate in his decision.

"We'll be staying the night."

Both men merely stare at each other.

Tifa wonders if they're about to argue. However, Barret backs down immediately, probably sensing the futility of it all.

"I thought as much. Tifa looks beaten."

"She stayed behind too long."

"I know."

The Avalanche founder turns to her and walks over to ruffle her hair. He hasn't done that in a while.

"You need to rest."

"But you…"

"Don't even protest, coz Spiky here won't have it if I let you travel any further tonight."

"I am not weak."

"We know you're not, Teef. We just want you to rest."

Cloud's concerned voice is enough to let her release a sigh. Honestly, they were right anyway. She wanted to shower so badly. And the prospect of sleeping on a soft bed tonight isn't one she wants to pass on.

"I heard that they're building a new city nearby, we can meet there once I get Marlene."

It sounded like a temporary plan. Nonetheless, it was good enough.

"Fine. Barret, do you really not want to rest first?"

"You know why kid, I am not past it yet."

And that is how he leaves them, giving them a thumbs up as he exits the establishment while he flashes Cloud a look of suspicion once they are left alone.

"So that will be two rooms then?"

They had forgotten about the concierge staring awkwardly at them through the exchange. Tifa almost nods her head but Cloud beats her to it.

"Just one."

* * *

The door closes shut behind him. Cloud leans his sword against the wall and bends down to pour a glass of water for both of them. The soup that was served had eggs in it. It was diluted and had way too much salt, even so, it had satisfied their hunger.

The room is small but it would suffice, and with its own bathroom as well as a tiny deck up front, Tifa thinks that it's a luxury and wonders sheepishly if her blond companion had managed to sneak in some gil for them to be upgraded. It might seem selfish considering that there are others seeking help here. Of course, humanity can never let go of greed.

It doesn't surprise her in the least when they are rewarded with perks once they have presented the money. Still though, it is a welcomed comfort she plans to enjoy while she can. She immediately grabs a towel on the bed, eyes trying to veer away from the fact that it is a queen sized one, bigger than the usual hotel beds they stayed in during their travels.

"Cloud, you don't mind if I go in first, right?"

He nods his head and Tifa wastes no time in getting in and turning the tap on to bask in the shower's spray over her figure. Nothing like a bath to calm the nerves down.

* * *

"Cloud?"

She wonders if she's dreaming, the warmth of the sheets on her skin had provided her with so much comfort that as soon as she laid her worn out body against the smooth cotton, she couldn't help but drift off. Scarlet eyes clear, the blurriness of the room's light fades away. And it is then when she realizes that, no, she isn't dreaming.

Cloud is leaning over her, hands settling on both sides of her body while hers are spread out beside her head, palms facing up, fingers curled as she regards him with careful consideration. The droplets of water from his wet strands fall onto her cheeks, causing her to shiver while she waits for his reply.

He says nothing, lowering himself down to meet her lips halfway, pausing a few inches from her, giving her the incentive to close the distance herself. So she kisses him with all the want she has, feeling an amount of relief when he moans into her mouth and deepens it to push his tongue in as he tangles it with hers.

He is confident this time, so unlike the man who had timidly said that he didn't know what to say. She guesses that he had taken what she had said to heart. That words aren't the only way to tell someone how you're feeling. She lets him communicate to her in his own way. And with his tongue deep in her mouth, the taste of mint toothpaste stimulating her taste buds, Tifa thinks that she wants more.

Wants to feel his tongue wrap around her pert nipple.

Wants to curve her body to his hands' touch.

Wants to feel him pulsing within her.

Wants to indulge herself in that dance again.

He brushes his lips on hers over and over, groaning out when she slides her hand into his hair to draw him closer. When he pulls away, a string of saliva separating their mouths, Tifa manages to say,

"I thought we needed to rest…"

...before he's kissing her again, and his hands part the cotton robe she has on and strips himself of his own as he takes her breasts in his hands and watches her when she lets out a gasp of pleasure.

She supposes it was only a matter of time before they found their way back to each other's arms. She had been afraid to light that fuse once more, worried that this might compromise the friendship they've built, thinking that maybe their emotions only got the best of them when they solidified their promise before the last fight.

But...

But when she opens her heart to him, she knows that it is inevitable. This bond they have is a ticking time bomb, counting down the minutes before they unravel those desires again; crossing the red line into the point of no return, engaging themselves in their carnal desires until all they can do is race towards completion. Like that night.

At the edge of devastation.

He's between her legs, the outline of his nearly hard cock rubbing against the inner side of her thigh as he rises above her, meeting her carmine orbs with the fierceness he's always reserved for battle.

"Tell me you want me to stop."

She takes hold of his member, soft hands moving in an up and down motion, a fondle that rewards her with his virile grunt, hips already moving to her touch.

"I don't want you to."

He doesn't hesitate after that.

Something has awakened in Cloud. He's more forward, more crude. And it fans the flames of her desire and moistens her cunt when he says that he wants to fuck her.

There is no modesty there unlike the first time, his hands are more attuned to her body; more aware. He pushes her hand away from him and pins it beside her head, taking in deep breaths and reassuring her that it isn't because he didn't enjoy her touch. In fact, he was enjoying it far too much to be able to hold back and, he didn't want it to be over too soon.

"I want to taste you."

She blinks up at him. His eyes look intense, cheeks red and mouth panting out puffs of breath as he watches for her reaction.

Her throat is dry at the sight of him, with his broad shoulders over her, the defined lines of his abs stealing her air as she follows that dark trail of blond curls, finally realizing the fact that they're already naked.

"Will you let me, Teef?"

He has a feral look on him, teasing her with what he can offer, letting her catch a glimpse of the sensations he is capable of invoking in her.

Too much.

It is too much.

How could she resist?

She could only nod at that and directs her eyes to the ceiling, staring blankly above while her fingers tangle in his soft strands. He's taking his time in getting to her core, a kiss on her clavicle, a brief suck on her breast, taking it slow, adding fuel to the fire little by little. And she loves it. Loves the wetness of his tongue as he traces her taut stomach, loves the way he bends her legs to expose her; to gain more access.

Loves him.

Only him.

When he kisses her there for the first time, she bucks off the mattress. Almost pushing him away only to be held down by his hands pressing into both her thighs to keep her in place. Trapping her there, making her surrender to his ministrations.

"Cloud, I…"

Gaia, it feels amazing. He is working wonders in her. And he's lapping at her with such ferocity that it all but takes her a few minutes before she already reaches that peak, that sharp itch that makes her quiver with delight when it finally snaps.

.

.

.

He's easing her in, thumb caressing her clit while he prolongs her pleasure and lets her ride out the waves of her orgasm. It's a feeling so relaxing yet so erotic that she only wants to do more.

When he pulls away from her and sets his knees on the sheets, she couldn't help but grab onto his forearm, panicked mind fearing that he's about to leave her. The surprise in his eyes is evident. Nevertheless, there is understanding there as well, like he knows exactly what she is afraid of. So, to erase her doubts, he crashes his lips to hers, pressing her tenderly onto her back while he spreads her wide for his cock's entrance.

The second time is even more pleasurable, there is still some pain, but it is only a dull ache compared to the sharpness of his first entry. Yet he manages to be just as gentle. Slowly moving out only to push back in, gauging her reactions, arms shaking as he holds himself up, steadily, like he's afraid of hurting her; afraid to lose control. It is an action so tender yet so risque. Because here they were, on a queen sized bed in the aftermath of the world's near end, naked and vulnerable.

And connected.

Connected.

When the slow thrusting proves to be too little for the rough pounding she wants, Tifa raises herself to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Cloud, fuck me."

She uses that scandalous word, and knows that it will only serve to ignite his desire, the same way it stoked hers. And it does. Because after, he's pushing her deeper into the bed, and he takes hold of her legs over his forearms while he goes into a hard rhythm. Her hand grips the headboard when he continues his thrusts, already feeling that second peak coming, still so sensitive from the first one.

His grunts and their bodies slapping against the other is all that she hears. Tifa cums with her legs squeezing around his shoulders, screaming his name with absolute want as she convulses around him, thinking that maybe he will come with her.

He isn't nearly done with her yet for he slams an elbow beside her head and kisses her while he continues to jerk his hips to hers.

His lips find purchase of the shell of her ear, whispering sweet nothings that only make her blush.

"I'll be here to remind you."

He drives in to the hilt and picks up the pace.

"I'll remind you of who you are."

He laces his fingers with hers.

"I'll be here, Tifa."

The next thing she knows, he's rolling her onto her stomach, a grunt full of yearning coming out of his lips when he takes her again from behind and fucks her like an animal. It is a position that might have brought shame before but only serves to fill her with even more of him.

She buries her face into the pillow, and she arches her back and presses her ass to him as he fights for his own completion.

In and out.

He thrusts in and out of her.

Breath released in harsher puffs as he nears it.

She wants to come again but feels like it is too greedy considering he has already given her too much, so she lets him rut against her, lets him work towards his own release, feeling him throb and expand until he finally bursts inside and gasps her name in a voice so full of want and need. A string of profanities coming out of his mouth while his hips instinctively continues its harsh jerking, fingers digging into her ass while he empties all of his creamy ejaculate into her heated core.

When he slumps on her back, Cloud slides her damp hair out of the way and trails kisses on her shoulder. He leans his sweaty head to the back of hers, hands rubbing her waist in a tender way as if he is trying to ease any bruises.

"I'm sorry, was that too rough?"

She is silent at first, the ache still remaining. He had nearly taken her to her third one; was five jackhammers too short.

"Tifa?"

"I was almost there."

"Hm?"

She blushes furiously as Cloud turns her over, covering her cheeks upon the realization of what she is about to ask. Then again, it is too late for maiden shyness now.

"I almost came again."

His brows shoot up at the admission, but he smirks at her before taking his fingers into his mouth, lubricating it with his spit and then with that teasing look in his eyes, he lowers his hand to her core, letting his fingers do what his cock was doing just moments before. She arches her back and lets him cater to her needs.

"Harder?"

"Mm."

He complies with her request.

She sees stars when she comes undone, her hands grip the sheets as she tries to latch onto the immense feeling of satisfaction he has given her, legs shaking and lips trembling when she calls out to him.

Sex with Cloud is amazing.

That is all she can say.

It is simply amazing.

And with the way the concierge eyed them with tense reception as they came down to check out, Tifa knows that she isn't the only one who knows that. They feel like rambunctious teenagers as they sneak glances at each other while he hands them the receipt and stiffly tells them to have a good day.

She laughs genuinely this time, hand already clasping his as they take the road down to that new city Barret was talking about, meeting Cloud's cerulean eyes with all the love she could muster.

Nurturing her insecurities will come another day. For now, she wants to stay with him, to be there when he too starts to feel like he is losing himself. To be there to remind him of who he is.

Because in the aftermath of humanity's near extinction, Tifa Lockhart finds herself with the boy who once consumed her every thought the moment he left.

She finds herself with the man she has come to love after all this time.

And

She finds herself.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Ugh, these smutty ideas are distracting me but I will upload them anyway :D So "Timebomb" by Walk the Moon has yet again inspired some of the lines I typed up. The song just has this poetic feeling of want that I just... oh my. haha
> 
> R & R


End file.
